Los pequeños 1, 2 y 3 ojos
by Goldengirl-neko
Summary: Un cuento popular modificado a lo Kingdom hearts Advertencias: algo de shonen ai al final si no te gusta no leas


HOla a todos! hacia tiempo que no escribia pero estoy haciendo un fic bastante largo jaja

De todas formas hoy os traigo un cuento con un pelin de shonen ai incorporado espero que os guste

Los personajes de KH no me pertenecen, ya que si asi fuera Kairi habria muerto y RIku y Sora serian pareja

Dedicatorias: A mi Ni-san Rikuzala por animarme cuando estaba un poco depre , a Lizzer por ser ya como una hermana arigato ne-san, a A3te mi ne-sama que siempre esta a mi lado, y a Kario por estar siempre con migo dai suki neko ochibi

-------------------------------------------------------------

LOS PEQUE?S 1 2 Y 3 OJOS

Erase que se era unos aprendices que vivian con su maestro.  
Estos peque?s eran particulares pues uno de ellos tenia un solo ojo, otro dos y el tercero tres,

los nombres de estos ni?s eran, Zexion, Sora y Xemnas, los cuales vivian con su maestro Amsen

Como Sora tenia dos ojos y parecia de lo mas normal, los otros aprendices e incluso su maestro se metian con el,

lo obligaban a hacer las tareas de la casa y le dejaban solo de comer las sobras de sus abundantes comidas.

Un dia el peque? Sora estaba en su abitacion llorando a causa de su desdicha, cuando fijo su vista en un jaron polvoriento que habia al lado de su cama

-Eso no estaba ahi antes- dijo y con curiosidad se acerco Tomo el jarron en sus manos y lo limpio un poco, de repente el jarron comenzo a moverse extra?mente y de el salio un pato -Wooo un pato es la solucion a mi hambre lo mato y me lo como a la naranja-dijo alegre el casta?

-A quien pretendes comer so tonto!-grito el pato dandole con una bara en la cabeza- soy el Genio Donald -JAJAJAJAJAJA -De que te ries?

-TU no eres un genio eres un PATO aceptalo

-CLARO QUE SOY UN GENIO!

-Entonces demuestralo

-Bien, se que tienes mucha hambre por tanto te dare esto- de la nada aparece una llave espada que le da al chico- cuando tengas hambre debes golpear la llave espada mientras dices "ALE ALE QUE YA HAY HAMBRE" y aparecera un sincorazon que te traera comida -No me lo creo -Por que no lo pruebas?

Sora lo miro dudoso pero aun asi lo hizo golpeo la llave mientras decia

-Ale ale que ya hay hambre

En ese momento aparecio un bichito negro que lo miro con sus ojos amarillos como esperando una orden

-Quiere que le digas que te apetece comer -pato a la naranja- dicho esto Donald le golpeo nuevamente

-Que pesao le?s! pide otra cosa!

-Bien pues...QUIERO SHUSHI DEL BUENO! El sincorazon asintio y desaparecio un momento para volver con un gran plato de shushi, al casta? le brillaron los ojos, cuando parecia que el shushi se acababa aparecia mas, eso era el paraiso

-Una vez que te hayas artado de comer, solo golpea nuevamente la llave y di "LLENO LLENO HAY QUE REVIENTO"

Despues de esto el pato volvio a meterse en el jarron mientras Sora comia. Esto fue un alivio para Sora pues ya no pasaba hambre, solo decia las palabras con la llave y el sincorazon se lo traia. Despues de un tiempo el maestro y los otros dos chicos comenzaron a sospechar

-Esto es extra? maestro-dijo Zexion-Sora ya no come ni las sobras que le dejamos, creo que alguien lo alimenta

-Pues no podemos permitir eso-dijo Amsen- a partir de ahora le vigilaremos cuando salga, Zexion empezaras tu

A la ma?na siguiente cuando Sora salia rumbo al prado donde siempre comia Zexion lo siguio.

-A donde vas Sora?-pregunto -A dar un paseo -PUedo ir?

-Bueno supongo...

Llegaron a un prado donde se sentaron, Zexion no apartaba la vista de Sora y este ya empezaba a tener hambre, de pronto una idea cruzo en su cabeza y empezo a cantar

-Un ojo un ojo que sue? hay si te quedas dormido un pastel comeras

El calorcito del momento ayudaron a que el peque? se durmiera y una vez se hubo dormido Sora comenzo su festin, cuando hubo acabado se acerco al durmiente y sonriendo le desperto

-Que ocurre peque? un ojo? te dormiste en tu guardia

A la ma?na siguiente lo acompa? Xemnas pues el maestro estaba decepcionado con su otro alumno, una vez en el pasto Sora comenzo a cantar de nuevo

-Dos ojos dos ojos que sue? hay si te quedas dormido un pastel comeras

Pero cometio un error diciendo dos pues el tercer ojo del chico se quedo abierto y vio todo

Cuando volvieron el peque? tres ojos le conto a su maestro el cual le quito la llave espada a sora y llamo al sincorazon para despues mandarlo al carnizero Axel para que lo matara. Sora muy apenado volvio a llorar en su cuarto lo cual hizo que el genio Donald se despertara -Pero ya estas llorando otra vez? no puede ser de verdad deverias mirarte eso llorar tanto no es bueno

-P-Pero han matado al sincorazon y ya no tengo que comer

-Vaya, eso es facil, ve al carnicero y pidele el corazon

-Pero no era un SINcorazon? -Quien explica aqui tu o yo? cojes el corazon entendido? -Si Guana

-Pues eso coje el corazon y lo entierras-dicho esto desaparecio

-Que explicacion mas extensa, pero bueno lo hare

Al dia siguiente Sora planto el corazon y sorprendentemente de el salio un arbol con manzanas doradas

-Que bonito arbol-dijo el maestro

-Yo cojere una manzana maestro-dijo el peque? un ojo

Pero cuando fue a cojer la manzana esta desprendio un rayo que no le dejo tocarla, al poco pasaron los principes del reino vecino que estaban de visita, el mayor, el principe Riku quedo encantado con las Manzanas y les pidio si podia llevarse una

-Por supuesto majestad-dijo Amsen- ahora mismo le daremos una

Zexion intento cojerla pero no lo consiguio, Xemnas tubo el mismo exito que el y por ultimo el maestro tampoco lo logro, resulto que por alli pasaba Sora que vio el espectaculo y se acerco

-No os preocupeis majestad yo os la alcanzare

Con agilidad subio al arbol y cogio una manzana

-Eres muy amable, estoy seguro de que podemos ser grandes amigos

Asi fue como Sora se libro de la vida que llevaba antes pues al entregarle la manzana al principe este entablo un lazo que con los a?s se haria mas fuerte .

Y si aun os preguntais que paso con el maestro y un ojo y tres ojos solo os dire que se les acabo el dinero y murieron los tres de hambre mientras el pato donald se tomaba unas vacaciones

FIN

-------------------------------

Hoi Hoi

De verdad espero que os haya gustado y que fan fiction no haya puesto errores en las letras

Matar y mutilar a Kairi no cuesta nada y menos cuesta dejar un comen 


End file.
